Mon handicap
by Emma Laviche
Summary: Edward est handicapé depuis dix longues années. Sa routine est triste et monotone jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle aide-soignante frappe à sa porte.


OS gagnant du concours _Edward a besoin de vous_ de LoveLemon-In-Fic.

* * *

_**Mon handicap**_

Comme chaque nuit, j'observais attentivement le ciel sombre et brumeux qui faisait face à mon triste regard. Des milliers de gouttes d'eau salée s'échappaient de mes paupières, emmenant ma souffrance avec elles. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents agiles, punissant ainsi l'infâme corps qui accompagnait mon âme.

J'avais mal. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Je luttais pour survivre au milieu de toute l'atrocité qui m'entourait, peinant à trouver un brin de lumière au fin fond de ma propre personne. L'obscurité m'envahissait, m'étouffait, me tuait.

Depuis dix ans, mes jambes étaient paralysées et je n'étais plus personne.

.

Au petit matin, la lumière du jour me réveilla brutalement et mit un terme aux rêves obscurs qui avaient tiraillé ma nuit. En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, la clarté extérieure m'éblouit. Une clarté fascinante mais surtout très inhabituelle.

Forks était une ville pluvieuse du Nord-Ouest des États-Unis où le soleil n'avait pas sa place, notamment en plein mois de septembre. Rare étaient les fois où je me réveillais dans de pareilles conditions. Mais ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Des milliers de rayons lumineux entraient dans ma chambre et les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête.

Subjugué par tant de renouveau, je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la télévision pour me distraire avant l'arrivée de mon aide-soignante.

Katy était une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux courts et bruns. C'était une personne très généreuse qui n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers moi. Elle me considérait avant tout comme un homme et non comme un handicapé. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle.

Ma famille n'agissait pas de la même façon avec moi. Mes parents avaient tendance à me surprotéger, ma petite sœur Alice se forçait à passer du temps en ma compagnie et mon frère jouait les durs pour m'amuser. Je les adorais mais parfois leur réaction m'agaçait.

Jamais en retard, ce jour-là Katy dérogeait à la règle. Sans doute avait-elle eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

Lorsque je voulus attraper mon téléphone portable pour lui passer un coup de fil, j'entendis le ronronnement d'un moteur me signifiant son arrivée. Un claquement de porte hésitant retentit aux alentours de la maison puis elle marcha dans le couloir bien plus doucement qu'à l'ordinaire. Je tendis l'oreille avec précaution et bientôt, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Surpris, j'arquai un sourcil. Katy ne frappait jamais.

« Entre » hélai-je finalement pour mettre fin à l'intrigue.

Une étrangère pénétra dans la pièce timidement. Une jeune femme brune. Une créature divine aux formes tentatrices, à l'allure bohème et aux yeux d'un chocolat profond.

Ma respiration accéléra et mon cœur fit un triple bon à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je restai silencieux et immobile, observant minutieusement chaque infime partie de son corps agréablement bien dessiné.

« Bonjour » me salua-t-elle rougissante.

Sa voix était tout aussi merveilleuse que son apparence. Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demandai-je tout bas.

Calmement, elle fit quelques pas de plus vers moi.

« Je remplace Katy pour les jours à venir. Votre aide-soignante a été obligée de quitter la ville il y a quelques heures.

― Je ne suis au courant de rien, lui répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

― Son départ a été précipité. Elle a appris la naissance de son petit-fils dans la nuit. L'accouchement s'est mal déroulé, Katy voulait rejoindre sa fille au plus vite, m'expliqua-t-elle le feu aux joues.

― J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave » conclus-je, fasciné par les couleurs chaudes qui arpentaient son visage.

Cette preuve de retenue me troublait beaucoup. Si l'un de nous devait être gêné, c'était bien moi. À vue d'œil, elle avait plus ou moins le même âge que moi. Se faire assister par une personne du même âge que soi est toujours plus embarrassant qu'être aidé par quelqu'un de plus vieux.

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Puis, n'ayant plus la force de soutenir son regard, je repris la parole en ravalant ma fierté.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à…

― Bien sûr » me coupa-t-elle tout à coup en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

Voulant paraître fort, je relevai mon buste à l'aide de mes deux bras vaillants. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me soutenir, l'air indéchiffrable.

Ce contact me foudroya de la tête aux pieds et malgré mes efforts, je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. En levant le nez vers elle, son désarroi me rassura. J'eus presque l'impression qu'elle venait elle aussi d'être frappée par une force inconnue.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement.

En guise de réponse, je lui souris chaleureusement. Elle replaça ses paumes chaudes sur mon échine et m'aida à pivoter sur le côté. Hésitante, elle rassembla ensuite les draps au pied du lit et découvrit mes jambes endormies, recouvertes d'un simple pantalon de coton. Après avoir attrapé mes genoux, elle posa mes pieds à terre. À force, je réussis à me hisser dans mon fauteuil roulant grâce à son soutien indispensable.

« Merci, soufflai-je.

― De rien » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle m'emmena dans la cuisine et m'installa face à la table à manger qui arpentait le centre de la pièce. Habitué à être lavé avant toute chose, je faillis protester mais me retins au dernier moment. Me retrouver nu face à ma nouvelle aide-soignante me faisait peur. Avec Katy, j'avais l'habitude. Nos trente ans d'écart instauraient une bonne distance entre nous ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ma nouvelle aide-soignante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mangez le matin ? » me demanda-t-elle curieusement.

L'entendre me vouvoyer était d'ailleurs étrange.

« Un bol de lait froid et des croissants.

― D'accord. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt et regarda une à une les étagères accrochées au mur.

« Ici » lui indiquai-je en pointant une petite armoire du doigt.

Elle fouilla un instant puis dénicha finalement deux sachets de viennoiseries. Je lui fis signe d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour trouver du lait et un certain placard pour la vaisselle.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle posa le tout face à moi et s'installa à mes côtés. Sans me laisser le temps de faire un geste, elle remplit mon bol à ras bord et me tendit une cuillère.

« Merci » dis-je mal-à-l'aise.

Katy ne faisait pas tout ça.

« Servez-vous, lui proposai-je poliment.

― Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant que je lui rendis bien volontiers entre deux bouchées.

« Vous habitez la région ? lui demandai-je.

― Depuis quelques mois seulement. »

Voilà pourquoi sa tête ne me disait rien. Si j'avais déjà eu la chance de la croiser quelque part, je n'aurais jamais laissé le temps effacer son image de ma mémoire.

« Je m'appelle Bella, se présenta-t-elle un peu confuse. Et vous Edward ?

― Exactement, répondis-je machinalement. Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ?

― Oui, bien sûr. C'est comme vous… comme tu veux.

― Merci. »

Je bus un peu de lait pour meubler le silence. Elle m'observa attentivement, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu es mon premier patient, m'avoua-t-elle. Désolée si je suis maladroite pour certaines choses. Je suis encore novice.

― Ne t'en fais pas » la rassurai-je en comprenant mieux d'où venait son manque d'impulsion.

À la fin de mon petit déjeuner, elle déposa mon couvert sale dans l'évier et rangea les croissants à leur place.

« Où est la salle de bain ? s'enquit-elle.

― Juste à côté de ma chambre. »

Les mains sur mon fauteuil, elle traversa la salle à manger puis longea le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle ouvrit la porte que je lui avais indiquée et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce avec moi. Mon angoisse revint au galop, ma gorge se serra.

« Je… je ne… »

Et visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à être troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » déglutit-elle.

Je la regardais déstabilisé sans trouver la moindre réponse convenable.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai fait mon stage dans une maison de retraite, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de situation » m'expliqua-t-elle un peu perdue.

Je hochai la tête avant de retirer mon tee-shirt pour l'aider à aller de l'avant. Elle ne bougea pas, silencieuse et ébahie. Mon inquiétude redoubla. Je pris sur moi en dénouant la ficelle de mon pantalon.

« Laisse-moi faire » réagit-elle enfin.

Elle s'agenouilla face à moi et déshabilla d'abord mes pieds. Ma respiration accéléra sans grande raison. Ou peut-être était-ce sa proximité qui m'affolait. Un raclement de gorge m'interpella.

« Est-ce que tu peux te relever légèrement ? tenta-t-elle en maltraitant ses cheveux qui valsaient à droite à gauche.

― Oui. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me cramponnai aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et soulevai mes fesses à l'aide de mes muscles devenus imposants par le temps. Bella se pencha vers moi et agrippa l'épais élastique de mon pyjama. Son décolleté se retrouva juste là, sous mes yeux. Ses seins en coupe, son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Mon souffle devint erratique, mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Je fermai les yeux et me rassis aussitôt pour me calmer.

Si mes jambes étaient paralysées, ma virilité quant à elle avait été épargnée. Mon pénis était d'ailleurs la dernière fierté qui me restait. Une fierté que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire découvrir à quelqu'un. Personne ne voulait sortir avec un handicapé, faire l'amour ne faisait pas parti de mon vocabulaire.

« Je n'ai pas été assez rapide » pensa Bella sans bouger d'un poil.

Sa poitrine me narguait toujours.

« Je… j'ai mal aux bras, inventai-je en avalant ma salive de travers. Attends un peu s'il te plaît.

― D'accord. »

Mon érection était déjà bien assez difficile à cacher sous mes vêtements. Bella finit par se relever. Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« C'est bon » l'avertis-je une fois remis de mes émotions.

Elle refit la même chose et je pris soin de lever les yeux au ciel pour ne plus être surpris par son décolleté. Elle fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et hésita un instant avant de répéter l'opération avec mon boxer.

Je me réinstallai au fond du fauteuil, mon aide-soignante n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Elle me regardait étroitement en jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets vers mon sexe.

« Je… je vais t'aider à te relever » miaula-t-elle.

Elle colla mon fauteuil à la grande baignoire puis glissa un bras tendre sous mes genoux pour déposer mes jambes endormies à l'intérieur de l'espace bain.

« Et maintenant ?

― D'ordinaire j'attrape cette poignée et Katy m'aide à m'asseoir sur le siège en me poussant par derrière » l'éclairai-je en désignant tour à tour la poignée de fer fixée au mur et le siège intégré dans la baignoire.

J'attrapai le métal froid et tirai fort, Bella enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches et m'aida à m'asseoir correctement. Elle alluma le robinet d'eau chaude et se passa le jet sur le bras pour trouver la température idéale.

« C'est trop chaud ? me demanda-t-elle en mouillant mes pieds.

― Non, c'est parfait » lui répondis-je calmement en essayant de faire abstraction de la situation.

Elle m'aspergea de la tête aux pieds avec précaution et prit bien garde de masquer mes yeux avec sa main.

Katy me laissait faire ce genre de chose moi-même. Elle en faisait le minimum pour m'encourager à être autonome ce qui était très appréciable. Cependant, l'attention que me portait Bella me plaisait tout autant. Fasciné par ses mouvements, je n'étais d'ailleurs plus capable de grand-chose en ce moment même.

Elle finit par reposer le pommeau de douche à son emplacement initial pour ensuite s'emparer du shampoing. Elle fit couler un peu de gel dans sa paume puis déposa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Un frisson parcourut mon échine, elle commença à masser mon crâne. Je grognai intérieurement, savourant cette caresse grisante et inhabituelle.

Elle aspergea mes cheveux d'eau tiède et passa maintes fois sa main libre dans ma chevelure pour faire disparaître le savon. Au moment où elle chatouilla mon cou par mégarde, un soupir m'échappa. Elle arrêta tout et attrapa le gel douche pour me savonner les épaules. Calmement, elle longea mes bras musclés puis fit courir ses doigts délicats dans mon dos. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda au niveau de mes reins, je tremblai légèrement. Mon sexe reprit de la vigueur. Je rapprochai mes cuisses l'une de l'autre et imaginai mon frère en train d'engloutir un sanglier pour calmer mes ardeurs. Ma trique diminua aussitôt et j'émis un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

― Rien » lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle reporta son attention sur mon corps ruisselant et s'occupa ensuite de mon torse. Je ne chassais plus Emmett et son sanglier de mon esprit.

Bien qu'anodines, les caresses de Bella étaient divines. C'était la première fois qu'une femme m'accordait tant d'importance et quelque part cela m'effrayait plus que tout autre chose.

Elle abandonna mon buste pour aller savonner mes pieds. Je restais stoïque et muet. Katy avait la langue bien pendue et débitait un flot de paroles impressionnant. Bella était plutôt comme moi, timide et réservée. Aussi, aucun de nous n'osait engager la conversation.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes jambes, je déglutis en apercevant une fois de plus l'arrondi de son sein. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je sentis mon pénis durcir légèrement lorsque Bella se mit à me laver les cuisses. Elle prenait son temps à cajoler ma peau, je me faisais violence pour limiter les effets de ses caresses.

« Tu as la peau douce, remarqua-t-elle.

― Je… merci » bégayai-je.

Bella se pétrifia, son regard balaya mon corps puis s'arrêta sur mon sexe. Tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle frôla l'intérieur de mes cuisses et passa un doigt sous mes testicules. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour bander. Humilié, gêné et en colère contre elle, je repoussai sa main violemment et cachai mon sexe par la même occasion.

« Pardon » maugréa-t-elle toute rouge.

Elle se releva en vitesse et alla s'adosser au lavabo, cachant son visage dans ses paumes.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » continua-t-elle d'une voix timide, presque peinée.

Sur ces mots, elle inspira bruyamment et revint vers moi d'une démarche mal assurée. Elle retrouva sa position initiale et ralluma le robinet pour me rincer, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds. Elle mouilla calmement mes jambes, mes cuisses, mon torse, mon dos puis hésita un instant avant de faire couler un peu d'eau sur mon phallus.

Les paupières closes, j'étais déconnecté du monde. J'avais choisi de me désincarner jusqu'à la fin de ma toilette pour ne plus craindre Bella. Elle m'avait suffisamment déstabilisé pour la journée.

Mais contre toutes attentes, ce n'était pas fini. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, sa main repoussa gentiment la mienne et elle enroula ses doigts humides autour de mon sexe. Cette fille avait un problème. Elle revenait à la charge après s'être excusée maintes fois. Ses choix ne suivaient aucune logique.

Je voulus la repousser mais lorsque ses pupilles vert se noyèrent dans mon regard, toute rationalité s'envola. Elle resta silencieuse et commença tout doucement à me masturber. Malgré moi, un soupir m'échappa, mon pouls se ranima et ma peau devint moite. Pour sûr, je n'avais plus le courage de dire non.

Elle me fixait avec toujours plus d'intensité, je cherchais mes mots sans jamais les trouver. Ses caresses n'avaient rien à voir avec mes propres séances de masturbation. C'était bien plus agréable avec elle, bien plus déconcertant.

Je ne pus plus rien contrôler lorsqu'un spasme me secoua de la tête aux pieds. Mon sperme coula sur mon ventre. Un peu honteuse, Bella porta un doigt à sa bouche pour pouvoir me goûter de la plus incroyable des façons. Je la regardais faire déconcerté, les oreilles bourdonnantes tant la situation me paraissait irréelle.

Et comme pour me prouver le contraire, Bella se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elle parsema mille baisers sur ma peau délicate avant de trouver ma bouche. Mon sursaut l'effraya, elle plaqua son front contre le mien et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-elle.

― Je n'ai jamais… » commençai-je.

La fin de ma phrase resta en suspens comme Bella venait de poser un doigt sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Elle recommença à m'embrasser prudemment et pendant ce temps, mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était mon premier baiser.

Maladroit, j'entrouvris ma bouche comme elle pour lui permettre de venir trouver ma langue. Elle chatouilla mon palet, mélangea sa salive à la mienne. Elle guida mes mouvements, je posai une main sur son épaule pour paraître moins novice. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient parfois, nos langues se chamaillaient. Ma nouvelle découverte était fascinante.

« C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'embrasse avec tant de douceur, dit-elle en mettant fin à notre échange.

― C'est la première fois qu'une femme m'embrasse » répétai-je confus.

Elle m'accorda un sourire radieux puis se releva pour aller se poster à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Calmement, elle retira ses chaussures puis empoigna la boucle de sa ceinture. L'évidence me frappa, je me mis à paniquer aussitôt.

« Ne fais pas ça.

― Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle peinée.

― Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée…

― Ce n'est pas le cas » me coupa-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Elle se mit dos à moi et reprit le cours de ses activités. Une boule d'angoisse vint se loger au fond de mon ventre lorsque son pantalon s'échoua par terre. Ses fesses étaient bien rondes et fermes, ses jambes galbées.

Bientôt, elle retira son pull et dégrafa lentement son soutien-gorge. J'eus tout le loisir d'admirer son corps quasi nu, la respiration haletante. Elle revint vers moi et franchit le rebord de la baignoire pour venir s'agenouiller à mes pieds.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil intéressé vers mon sexe érigé, elle s'empara timidement de ma main droite et la porta à sa bouche afin de la recouvrir de baisers. Peu à peu, elle fit couler ma paume le long de son cou et mon affolement redouble au moment où mes doigts heurtèrent son téton. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle plaqua ma paume sur son sein.

« Bella…

― Tu me fais du bien » m'avoua-t-elle.

Aussi, je pris l'initiative de la toucher plus fermement pour lui donner du plaisir. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'elle m'indiqua son bas ventre du regard. Peu courageux, j'atteignis l'élastique de sa culotte puis me ravisai.

« Je ne peux pas, lui appris-je tristement.

― Fais-le pour moi, me supplia-t-elle.

― Je…

― S'il te plaît » insista-t-elle.

Malgré toutes les appréhensions que j'avais, j'abdiquai lâchement et glissai mon index sous la dentelle pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement petit à petit. Les poils de son pubis apparurent sous mes yeux, Bella se releva pour retirer complètement sa culotte. Au lieu de se réinstaller face à moi, elle prit place à califourchon sur mes cuisses et mon excitation redoubla. De ma place, j'avais une vue incroyable sur son intimité.

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle découverte, elle s'empara de ma main tremblante et la positionna à quelques centimètres de son sexe.

« Touche-moi. »

Tout juste remis de mes émotions, je posai d'abord un doigt sur sa toison brune et atteignis ensuite son clitoris. Bella poussa de faibles gémissements qui me terrorisèrent. En constatant mon désarroi, elle m'encouragea à aller de l'avant.

Je repris le cours de mon œuvre, mon doigt caressa ses lèvres intimes recouvertes de cyprine. Indécis, je finis par les écarter plus franchement afin de satisfaire ma curiosité. Son sexe était un véritable trésor pour moi. Son vagin était juste là, à ma merci. Comme poussé par une force inconnue, je positionnai une première phalange à son entrée et plongeai en elle.

« Bordel » jurai-je d'une voix rauque.

C'était chaud, doux et humide. Toujours plus curieux, je continuai mon exploration puis entamai quelques timides allers retours en elle.

« Edward » grogna-t-elle en touchant elle-même son bouton de plaisir pour accompagner mes caresses.

Nos corps étaient bouillants, nos peaux transpiraient. Bella se cambrait de plus en plus, le visage apaisé. J'augmentais toujours plus le rythme de mes vas et viens en essayant moi aussi de chatouiller son clitoris. Lorsque les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent brusquement autour de mon doigt, je compris qu'il fallait tout arrêter. Bella venait de jouir.

« Merci. »

Je lui souris timidement en retirant mon majeur de son intimité en feu. Comme elle, je voulus goûter à son nectar. Mélange subtil de saveurs inconnues. Elle repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche et se mit à onduler le bassin en plaquant son torse contre le mien. Mon sexe frôla son pubis.

« Bella, la prévins-je.

― Laisse-moi faire » ajouta-t-elle en frottant sensuellement son intimité contre la mienne.

Bientôt, mon gland buta contre ses lèvres intimes, une sonnette d'alarme s'actionna dans mon cerveau.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme, admis-je.

― Je m'en fiche, m'affirma-t-elle avec humilité.

― J'ai peur » lui avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle stoppa son déhanché et prit mon visage en coupe.

« Edward, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

― Si, j'ai des milliers de raisons d'avoir peur.

― Mais…

― Je suis handicapé, lui rappelai-je d'un ton triste en fuyant son regard le plus vite possible.

― Regarde-moi » m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Honteux de ma condition, je retrouvai un peu de chaleur dans son regard dévorant.

« Tu as le droit de prendre du plaisir comme les autres. Tes jambes paralysées ne t'empêchent pas de vivre.

― Bella…

― J'en ai envie » insista-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

J'inspirai bruyamment, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et recommença à se frotter contre moi, toujours plus langoureusement. Après s'être assuré que j'avais fait le bon choix, elle saisit ma verge d'une poigne hésitante et se redressa de quelques centimètres pour placer le bout de mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Ma respiration s'emballa, je la retins une fois de plus.

« Tu ne pourras pas jouir sous mes coups de hanches inexistants » l'informai-je.

Elle ignora mes propos et repoussa ma main loin de notre point de jonction. Sans plus tarder, elle s'assit délicatement sur ma virilité et poussa un petit cri lorsque mon sexe se retrouva entièrement en elle.

De mon côté, je jurais intérieurement. J'étais à l'étroit, au chaud. Ce petit paradis me ravissait. En commençant à bouger, Bella me combla. Incapable de me retenir, j'agrippai sa taille pour lui intimer mon rythme.

Moi qui avais pensé mourir puceau, j'avais eu tort. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Toutes mes convictions étaient remises en question.

Les minutes passaient, je savourais les sensations que Bella me faisait découvrir. J'étais bien, apaisé, heureux d'être si étroitement lié à elle. J'avais donc moi aussi droit au bonheur.

Mon plaisir atteignit des sommets lorsqu'elle se mit à accélérer.

« Jouis avec moi, je t'en supplie » murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle m'offrit un baiser extraordinaire. Instinctivement, je vins placer mon pouce sur son clitoris pour le titiller avec maladresse. Elle atteignit son paroxysme peu avant moi. Transpirante, elle plaqua son front contre le mien et me transmit une foule d'émotions de par son regard.

« Merci.

― Merci » répétai-je en caressant sa joue humide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella rinça nos corps entrelacés puis se releva précautionneusement afin de quitter la baignoire où nos pieds baignaient encore dans l'eau.

« Les serviettes propres sont ici » lui dis-je tout en pointant une petite armoire du doigt.

Elle s'enveloppa à l'intérieur d'une grande serviette éponge, je la regardai faire stoïque.

« Je vais t'aider à sortir de là » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Mon handicap me fouetta au visage. Pour la première fois depuis de longues et pénibles années, j'avais fait abstraction de ma paralysie pendant un bon moment.

Bella attrapa mes jambes et les déposa hors du bain. Elle colla mon fauteuil à la baignoire pour me permettre de saisir les accoudoirs. Mon aide-soignante encercla ma taille avec fermeté et m'aida à retrouver le confort de mon fauteuil. Elle me sécha patiemment puis me ramena dans ma chambre. Face à ma penderie, j'attrapai un boxer propre, un jean et un tee-shirt bleu pâle pendant que Bella se rhabillait à la salle de bain. J'enfilai mon haut à la hâte puis attendis le retour de mon aide-soignante pour enfiler mon pantalon.

« Je vais te laisser, me dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini son travail.

― Ne pars pas » la retins-je affolé.

Elle releva le visage vers moi et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas.

― S'il te plaît.

― Je…

― Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à faire, je m'excuse, réalisai-je tout à coup.

― Je n'ai rien à faire, me contra-t-elle aussitôt.

― Alors reste » terminai-je confus.

Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant en guise de réponse. Je l'attrapai par la taille, elle m'embrassa.

« Tu veux qu'on se repose un peu ? me demanda-t-elle.

― Oui. »

Après un pénible lot d'exercices, je me retrouvai étendu sur mon lit. Bella s'assit près de moi et m'observa attentivement, comme pour se souvenir à jamais des traits de mon visage. Je saisis sa main gauche et la posai délicatement sur mon cœur qui, depuis ce matin, avait trouvé une raison d'espérer.

Je rabattis calmement la couette sur moi et fis signe à Bella de me rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'étendit à côté de moi et vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou. Elle ferma les yeux, le silence s'installa.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et inspirai pleinement. Un sourire étira mes lèvres au souvenir de la matinée fantastique que je venais de vivre. J'étais en harmonie avec moi-même, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée depuis la date fatidique de mon accident.

Le petit garçon de dix ans avait grandi. Je n'étais plus un enfant, chose que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réaliser durant ces douze dernières années. Je me réveillais d'un triste rêve en prenant conscience que mon existence suivait son cours malgré mon handicap. Je ne devais plus craindre le futur, et même si Bella n'était que de passage, elle m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce point-là.

« Edward. »

En jetant un œil vers Bella, je compris qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil.

« Edward, s'il te plaît. »

Elle me suppliait et j'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage crispé, j'étais complètement désarmé.

« S'il te plaît » continua-t-elle.

Je caressai paisiblement sa joue pour l'apaiser. Elle renforça sa prise autour de moi puis prononça quelques mots de plus.

« Edward, aide-moi. »


End file.
